


Dudes Don't Share Toothbrushes

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt</p><p>Dean doesn't share his toothbrush... except when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudes Don't Share Toothbrushes

Dean Winchester had a rule: _Dudes don’t share toothbrushes_.  It was a rule that he rigidly adhered to, and it was one of Castiel’s first lessons as a human.  It crossed so many lines that just _shouldn’t be crossed,_ Dean explained _._ And yet, that one time when they were on a hunt and Cas realized he’d forgotten his, Dean had handed his own over wordlessly.  Castiel had hidden his smile and returned it to Dean’s bag when he was done with it.  Neither of them felt the need to mention it, but Cas never forgot.


End file.
